


Просчет

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на конкурс Шунпо на diary.ru. Тема — Страх — это маленькая смерть.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Просчет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс Шунпо на diary.ru. Тема — Страх — это маленькая смерть.

Рангику приходит сама, и уже не нужно придумывать, как попрощаться.

В ее глазах решительный пьяный блеск, и целует она требовательно и жадно. Рангику цепляется за ворот косоде Гина, стягивает, открывая плечи, и Гин уступает этому напору. Он притягивает ее к себе, оглаживает выгнутую спину, распутывает кокетливо завязанный бант на поясе. Рангику поводит плечами, одним движением сбрасывая одежду, проводит твердыми сосками по голой груди Гина, сдирает с него хакама и с неожиданной нежностью обхватывает пальцами уже упругий член.

Они падают на футон. Рангику садится сверху, сама направляет член Гина в себя и стонет, насадившись до конца. Гин гладит ее шею, расправляет цепочку на ключицах, соскальзывает ниже и сжимает грудь. Рангику наклоняется и с нажимом проводит пересохшими губами от одного уголка его рта к другому.

Слишком жарко двигаться, еще немного, и там, где их тела сливаются, возникнут ожоги, почернеют, и Гин рассыплется пеплом. И тогда она наконец сможет никогда его не отпускать.  
Рангику оплетает его ногами, сжимая бедра так сильно, словно хочет раздавить. Гин задыхается в ее объятиях, задыхается в ее любви. Горячая. Сильная. Совершенная. Прекрасный распустившийся цветок. Его так легко срезать, а растоптать — еще легче. И если позволить себе поддаться пьяняшему аромату — так и будет.

Гин дергается, пытаясь освободиться, а Рангику сжимает пальцы на его плечах, впиваясь ногтями. Они кончают вместе. Мир лопается перед глазами, и Гин больше не чувствует ничего. Не боится Рангику. Не боится за Рангику.

Потом, когда Гин бросает Рангику «прости», он уверен в своей правоте. Не зная, что цветку нужна не ограда, а влага, не зная, что убивает их двоих.


End file.
